Sorry, Sakura
by Sra.Haruno
Summary: Ele sabia perfeitamente que deveria fazer aquilo. Sakura mais do que nunca merecia um verdadeiro pedido de desculpas; ela merecia palavras sinceras, e era isso que Sasuke daria à ela. -UN, SasuSaku. (Capítulo Único)


**Notas iniciais:**

**-Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**-Casal principal: SasuSaku.**

**-Capítulo único.**

**-Participação do Concurso de one-shot Sasusaku Love **

**-Boa leitura!**

**Sorry, Sakura...**

•••

**BY: SraHaruno**

••

"**...Não faça isso Sasuke-kun! Você não precisa ficar sozinho. Você me disse naquele dia como a solidão pode ser dolorosa. E eu entendo essa dor agora. Eu tenho família e amigos, mas se você for embora Sasuke-kun, p**

**ara mim será a mesma coisa que estar sozinha."**

••**~••**

Era estranho observá-la sempre que ia naquele hospital. Ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer, o que dizer ou como agir — mas com Sakura as coisas eram diferentes. Ela agia com completa naturalidade. Sua respiração era passiva, seus olhos verdes tranquilos, o jeito como ela mexia em seus ferimentos era calmo. Como ela pronunciava seu nome...

"Sasuke-kun"

Havia o mesmo tom acolhedor de sempre. Isso não mudaria nunca, e Sasuke tampouco culparia a garota por isso. Sakura era gentil demais, até mesmo com ele ela seria assim. Sempre alegre. Sorridente. A eterna irritante — tão irritante que fora capaz de entendê-lo; de compreender sua dor, as feridas e cicatrizes em seu coração. A única garota que preencheu sua existência antes solitária com amor. E ele era grato por isso. Com toda certeza.

Há algum tempo atrás eles estavam no meio de um campo de batalha, temendo e batalhando para sobreviver. Com muitas mortes e sofrimentos alheios e compartilháveis. Com pessoas dando seu último suspiro de vida, caindo diretamente no abismo da morte. Houve lágrimas e lamentações. Perdas. E tudo isso será lembrado — ninguém irá olvidar sobre isso. É uma lembrança não esquecível.

Agora, acima de uma maca de hospital — passou-se alguns meses desde a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja —, ele observava mais uma vez (estava virado um hábito) Haruno Sakura curando seus ferimentos. Sasuke tinha o costume de treinar ferozmente com Naruto, e isso lhe causava prejuízos. Com seu chakra sendo quase todo restrito por uma pequena pulseira de metal em seu pulso direito, era difícil lutar contra seu amigo e rival sem apanhar um pouco. Mas é claro, de todo não é extremamente ruim. Pelo menos ele terá a desculpa de poder ver sua companheira de equipe.

No entanto, por que exatamente ele fazia aquilo? Bem, Sasuke não saberia responder a essa pergunta — ou melhor dizendo, ele simplesmente não conseguia dizer, e não era difícil de adivinhar também — ele gostava da companhia dela, do jeito como ela pronunciava seu nome, como conseguira evoluir tanto, e Sasuke até mesmo tinha seus momentos de ciúmes silenciosos quando um idiota qualquer dava em cima dela — e se sentiu um verdadeiro idiota enquanto uma retrospectiva de sua vida ao lado da garota veio à mente. Era óbvio não era? Sim, claro, bastante, Sasuke tinha que admitir que era volúvel. Ele gostava de Haruno Sakura.

— Você deve parar de treinar assim com Naruto, Sasuke-kun — disse Sakura, quebrando o silêncio. Como desde que voltara para a vila, Sakura tinha um ar de precaução na voz. Sasuke não fazia a menor ideia do porquê, e odiava pensar que ela o temesse – ele não iria matá-la ali mesmo ou em qualquer lugar.

— Por quê? — questionou ele, mesmo sabendo da óbvia resposta.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o como se ele fosse um idiota.

— Você está se machucando à toa. Seu chakra é monitorado vinte e quatro horas por dia, e isso acaba fazendo com que seus esforços sejam maiores — respondeu, repreensiva.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombro, falando um curto "eu não ligo" (porque ele realmente não ligava, mesmo que grato pela preocupação dela) e continuou vendo-a colocar uma gaze em seu braço esquerdo. Era um verdadeiro incomodo vê-la tão silenciosa — estava sendo difícil decifrar Sakura. Ela era tão transparente aos seus olhos (ele sabia perfeitamente quando Sakura estava triste, desconfortável, apreensiva, com medo, ou ainda tentando mentir), mas agora ela estava sendo uma incógnita. Também, ela parecia querer evitar contato visual, como se assim algo de ruim pudesse acontecer.

Ele se lembrava de quando resolvera contar a verdade sobre o massacre Uchiha. Estavam apenas ambos no Campo de Treinamento da Equipe 7, e Sasuke fora totalmente cauteloso ao contar o que ocorrera na realidade. Naquela tarde de verão, algumas lágrimas sairão dos jades de Sakura, ela o abraçou e disse um verdadeiro e honesto sinto muito. Porque ela sentia. Compreendia perfeitamente (mesmo nunca tendo sofrido tanto quanto) como é a dor de ficar no escuro durante tanto tempo, perder seus pais em uma noite fatídica, achar que seu irmão era o vilão maldoso quando na verdade era o herói esse tempo todo. Ela entedia, e Sasuke pôde sentir isso enquanto retribuía finalmente um abraço dela. Entretanto, houve algo que ele não fizera ali, e Sasuke teve muito tempo para dizer — eles ficaram até certa hora da noite observando as estrelas e a lua crescente no céu azul-escuro, hora conversando hora ficando em silêncio simplesmente —, mas apenas agora ele faria (talvez porque fosse a hora certa).

Sakura tirava as luvas de vinil — ela estava de costas para ele. Sua mãos ágeis mexiam em algo que ele sequer pôde notar, e tampouco se importou com isso. Tudo que ele fez foi levantar na maca, sem se preocupar com seus machucados recém-curados e foi na direção dela — e abruptamente ela se encontrou com seu peitoral quando virou, sem saber por que ele de repente estava à sua frente. Sakura o olhou confusa, perguntando em silêncio o que ele queria.

— Sakura... — começou Sasuke, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. — Me desculpe.

A rosada ficou espantada ao ouvir as palavras tão sinceras dele. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas sua voz falhava apenas em um fino e curto barulho.

— O-o quê? — perguntou, gaguejando.

— Me desculpe — refalou ele, mas desta vez completou: — Eu sei que apenas palavras não irão mudar tudo o que fiz. Eu não fui a melhor das pessoas com você... e você tem todo direito de me odiar, mas... pelo menos saiba que eu estou arrependido pelo que fiz a você durante esses anos.

Era como se um peso em sua consciência tivesse sumido repentinamente. Ele se sentia totalmente livre — mas não de todo feliz. Ele precisava ouvir uma resposta dela antes de comemorar internamente por saber que Sakura não o odiava — o que era pouco provável a seu ver. Sakura com certeza o achava um monstro, e com razão.

Mas o que veio a seguir foi totalmente contraditório aos seus pensamentos. A rosada o abraçou fortemente. Suas mãos envolvendo a nuca do rapaz carinhosamente. Aquilo era reconfortante, pensou, sem evitar um leve sorriso de canto. Sasuke retribuiu o abraço.

— Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun — murmurou Sakura em seu ouvido. — Eu perdoo você.

••**~••**

"**(...) ****Me desculpe, é tudo que eu posso dizer**

**você significa muito**

**E eu consertaria tudo que fiz se eu puder começar de novo**

**Eu jogaria tudo isso fora para as sombras do arrependimento**

**E você teria o melhor de mim"**

— **Sum 41, Best Of Me**

**Espero que tenham curtido. Fico grata aqueles que leu até o fim. Se gostou, comente :)**


End file.
